dancingfireflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Editing Rules
These are the rules you must follow while editing. # No edit farming. This is cheating and being selfish just to get badges. Edit farming is when you make pointless edits on a page or you edit a tiny tiny thing over and over again to get more edits. Editing minor spelling and grammar errors is perfectly fine. But editing say, a letter by deleting it and then adding it over and over again to get your edit count up is not okay. There is a fine line between being a spelling and grammar editor and spam edit farming. The difference should be very obvious. # Don’t change what is ready on the page too dramatically unless you have permission from DancingFirefly. Things like changing the age of a character, or the rarity of a species, or where a place is located, etc. is not acceptable unless you come and ask me first. This could lead to vandalism issues and breaching of information, thus leading to me writing the story wrong or messing up on something on the actual MiD script. # Don’t mess with the coding of a page. If you didn’t get permission, don’t do it, because it could harm the entire storyline. Colors are very important in this novel. If you don’t know how to code, don’t even bother asking. I’m pretty sure we don’t need to change any of the major formatting or coding of any page on this wiki unless we randomly decide to renovate and re-format this entire website. Which will take a lot of manpower, responsibility, and stress, so definitely not anywhere near now. That will probably most likely happen when this wiki hits like 100,000 edits and have like 50 active people. If you mess up the coding, it’s most likely going to be me who’s going to have to waste video-making time to fix the broken code. Just keep that in mind. # If a page is categorized as “incomplete” and a “stub”, don’t try to fix it. You don’t know what completes a page. Us staff members will take care of it shortly. On the notice, it literally says: “This Article is a very sad stub. It is imcomplete at the time being. Please note anything on this article is prone to change before it is complete. Don’t trust the information on this page. Don’t want this article to be a stub? Too bad. Only Bureaucrats can change that. Come back in a few weeks! Welcome back! If this article is still a stub, and you still want it to be completed so you can actually rely on the information on this page, contact staff, preferably someone you know is active! If you can’t find anyone active enough, straight up just contact TheFirefly.” # Follow the Example Pages. It would be amazing if you follow the example pages. For editing MiD Characters, use this. For editing MiD Species, use this. For editing MiD Places, use this. Thank you so much for following these rules, have fun editing! This wiki couldn’t be possible without everyone helping me edit the pages! Love you all! AMENDMENT 1: Think a rule is unfair or needs to be unadjusted? Contact User:DancingFirefly and write your complaint to her message wall. If she deems it fair, she will apply it. If she deems it outrageous, she will block you for 24 hours. If she deems it unfair but reasonable, she will not change the rule and will not block you. But your request will be ignored and closed. Category:Important Category:Rules